Jacob Imprinted
by Winchester26
Summary: Jacob finally imprints and it's not on Bella. Lots of fluff! Pre-Movie release
1. Chapter 1

((This is based off a dream I had. My OC character is Scarlett (as you can tell) :) ))

"Europe was beautiful," I grinned at the spirited Billy Black as we sat in his living room. That is, he, Charlie and I. I had just turned 18, graduated Forks High School and gone on a three week tour of Europe. What I'd always wanted to do. Charlie and Renee helped finance it, along with the little bit of money I'd saved up, a little help from Billy, and a huge help from my graduation present from the Cullens- my closest friends. But there was someone missing in my life. Someone I hadn't seen for over a year- ever since my sister Bella and Edward had become engaged. My best friend in the whole world- Jacob Black. "I can't thank you enough for the help you gave me to get there."

"It was my pleasure," Billy grinned, "You've got one great girl, Charlie," he said.

Charlie smiled that nervous dad smile of his, "You've told me that Billy, ever since she was a little girl."

"And I'll keep saying it," Billy added, "Tell Bella so too."

I blushed and gave an embarrassed laugh, "Well we do have to part, Billy," I told him, not wanting the nice conversation to end, "But we have to get Charlie home and to sleep so he can catch the bad guys tomorrow," I teased.

Billy nodded, "Of course," he said, wheeling towards the door, "I'll show you two out," he said.

"Thanks, Bill," Charlie told the other man as we followed him, "And I'll be sure to tell Bella those things as well."

"Thanks Charlie, see you two soon," he said.

"Oh, Billy," I turned after I was two steps down, "Uhm. If you see Jacob…tell him…tell him I miss him," I stated.

"Can do," Billy nodded.

Charlie and I headed back to the house in Forks in his cruiser (in which I insisted he turn the lights on, but alas, I was denied). We returned home and Charlie headed to bed after a brief goodnight and I went up to my room.

I sat on my bed- thinking about how lucky my sister was to have Edward. To have the chance to become part of that wonderful family, that _special _family. I was thrilled for her. I just wished I had a happily ever after, a gorgeous guy to carry me off into the sunset; to keep me forever. He could be out there- I hoped.

I changed into my pajamas- some beige shorts and a black tank-top and I pulled my long brown hair up into a ponytail. I put on a CD that Edward had made for me and kept it on low. It grew darker and darker outside as I began uploading pictures from my camera to the computer that Bella and I shared (we shared a room as well). It was normally empty or..filled with one extra person.

I could hear Charlie snoring over the gentle piano music and I could only smile to myself.

My slower than slow computer had only gotten through about 20 pictures when I swore I heard a knock on the door. Nah; must be hearing things, it was 12am. But the noise came again and I then remembered how…sneaky the Cullens liked to be sometimes. So I got up out of my chair and headed downstairs quiet as a mouse. I turned on the lamp in the living room so I could see the lock.

As I was unlocking it I realized the Cullens would just use my window if they wanted to see me. I got nervous, but I was already half way done. So I continued to open the door- knowing all I had to do was scream to make Charlie- the police man- up. But when I opened the door I didn't want to scream in fright, I just wanted to scream.

"Hey, Scarlett," came a boyish grin from about a foot and a half above me.

"Jake!" I exclaimed quietly as I suddenly jumped into his arms to hug him tightly, "Oh my God, you're back!"

He smiled, "Sure am. Billy told me you missed me," he smiled as he put me down, "That you missed me terribly and couldn't bear to go on, so I rushed out here as fast as I could," he said dramatically.

"Jake…" was all I said as I looked up at him, my heart pounding. He was taller than I remember, and he looked probably 10 years older than he was. In truth he was near 17, but looked like 25. I had always thought he was cute…but now…he had a little something something. "16 going on…25…" I murmured. He laughed.

His long hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he was clean shaven, and he looked strong. Probably was. He'd picked me up off the ground it seemed no problem. And there was something else…he was oddly _warm _too, alarmingly so. Yet he seemed fine.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked with a small smile. This made me realize I'd been staring. Probably looking like an idiot too.

"Of course," I said, almost stuttering as I stepped aside and let him in, closing the door behind us. Charlie's snores still filled the air as I followed him into the living room (that was three feet away). "Where have you been?"

"Here and there," he shrugged, "But I'm back now," he sat down on the couch, his arms he spread out to either side of him on the back, that took up the entire couch basically, and his feet on the coffee table (at least he'd had enough sense to take his shoes off. Actually…I realized he hadn't seemed to come in with shoes, just jeans and an open button-up shirt)), "And healthy as a dog."

"I think the expression is healthy as a horse and it's _sick_ as a dog," I told him smartly with a smile as I sat down in the arm chair, facing him.

"Not in my case," he said, which I didn't understand, "Oh, what? You're not going to sit by me?" he asked, almost looking insulted.

I smiled and probably turned a bit pink before I stood up again and sat next to him. Then one of his arms draped around my shoulders, and though I had been cold before- his body heat seemed to radiate to me. Suddenly, I didn't know what to say. I'd been waiting to hear from him for almost a year and now he was here. There'd been so many things I'd built up to tell him, starting first with 'Why they hell did you leave without saying goodbye?' but none of them came to mind or would come out at all. Then he did the talking.

His lips were at my ear as he spoke, "I saw you today at my house, no Bella, though? She must be too busy with her lee- Edward," he told me.

"Yeah, she was with Edward. Why- Why didn't you say something?" I asked, almost finding myself breathless. I could hear the smile in his voice, "It's complicated. But I felt something for you…something I've never quite experienced," he continued.

My breathing became quite difficult…as if I didn't remember how, "Jake…"

"Just, listen, Scarlett, I've changed a lot over the course of this year," he said.

"Well yeah…you grew a foot and you…" I couldn't bring myself to say the words: "Became a hottie," - they just didn't sound right. He was always cute…but now?

"Not just that. I've been…around…for the past year," he continued, "Just been with Sam and the guys," he said.

"So you've been close but you've never bothered to-" I looked at him now, almost angry.

"Like I said, Scar, it's complicated. I'm going to try to explain this to you," he said, reassuringly. But…what he was reassuring me, I don't know, "If you let me," he added.

I nodded slowly, unsure of what else to do.

"As you may have noticed, I'm not wearing shoes," he smiled, "Nor did I come with any. And I didn't bring a car either," he added.

I wasn't catching on, "Uh-huh…so someone gave you a ride in return for your shoes?" I tried.

He chuckled gently, "No, I came on my own," He said, "I didn't come by vehicle, and I started for your house only 15 minutes before I arrived," he continued.

I looked at him, and he understood I was still lost. He took my hand and placed it against his chest, "Can you feel the heat?"

I nodded, wondering where he was taking all this, "Yes, I do, but Jake…"

He placed his free hand, his index finger to my lips, "Shhh. Let me continue. You should've also noticed I've grown almost a foot. A foot, Scarlett!"

"Growth spurt?" I tried, wishing he'd just tell me already. And then it hit me. Like a ton of bricks.

Edward had once told me (after I found out that he and his family were vampires) that they weren't the only supernatural creatures out there. He didn't tell me what ones they were…just that they existed. He also used that as his reasoning for not going into La Push with Bella and me.

Jacob waited. The look in my eyes must've told him I'd caught on.

"You're not a vampire…you're too warm," I smiled, wanting to know what he was.

Jacob laughed, "God, no!" he said, "I'm no leech," he said, "Quite the opposite. I don't like bloodsuckers much," he finished.

"So what are you?" I asked, wanting to know what my friend was.

"Guess," he said simply with a smug smile.

I sighed, Bella had made me guess for the Cullens too.

"I've already given you a hint tonight," he added.

I was confused. I didn't get a hint to _what_ he was, just that he wasn't entirely human. I flipped through the conversation we'd had since he arrived in my head, pulling out words: _Billy, invited, sit by me, insulted, healthy as a horse, sick as a…._dog. I looked at him, gave him a once over then my head tilted to the side. (I'd be embarrassed as hell if I was wrong), "Are you, Jake, are you a werewolf?"

He smirked and nodded, "Bingo," he said, "No pun intended," he said a moment later.

"Huh," I almost laughed. My sister's engaged to a vampire and my best friend is a werewolf. Funny little world, isn't it?

"There's something else," Jacob said, for the first time seeming nervous.

"What? Wait! Lemme guess! Uhm..Angela's a witch!" I teased. But he seemed more serious now. He shook his head, "No. There's something that comes with being a werewolf," he said, "We can't help it, it just happens," he continued. He looked be in the eyes, his fingers were playing with the hem of my shorts. I still couldn't get over how warm he was.

"What?" I asked, worriedly, this sounded bad.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Actually asked myself that today, I don't know," I said, finding my heart began to beat faster.

"Well, us werewolves do. Actually, when we find that person, they stick with us. We're hopelessly attached," he said, "For the rest of our lives." He continued, "It's called Imprinting, and it's almost like it sounds."

This is where my heart sank, "Don't tell me you…imprinted," I almost had to test the word out first, "on my sister," I said, my heart feeling as though it would plummet through my chest.

He laughed a little bit, "No, Scarlett. It was you," he told me. He seemed to stop breathing for a moment as he looked in my eyes.

And so did I.

"You…you…you what…?"

"I imprinted on you, Scarlett. Now my heart belongs to you," he added. His hand, I just realized, was still holding mine. I felt like I could cry, or scream or...or...kiss him. I did the latter.

Suddenly, I was kissing him whole-heartedly, my free hand reached up to tangle in his black hair. He didn't seem to mind, he just joined in.

So I did have someone, my man to take me into the sunset. My forever.

Finally, when we broke apart, we both couldn't stop smiling.

"You do realize you've just kissed a werewolf. And once you kiss a werewolf- you can never go back," he teased me. He pulled me into his lap and I accepted the new position.

"Hey. If my sister can marry a vampire, then goddammit, I can kiss a werewolf, " I smiled, running my fingers down the side of his face. Knowing in that instant that everything was perfect.

"Now there's logic if I've ever heard it," Jacob replied, pulling me to his warm chest.

"Want to go up to my room?" I asked. I blushed a little at how it sounded, but that wasn't my intention, "You might find my bed a little more comfortable than this couch."

"I don't smell any leeches. Bella's not home?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Just Charlie, as you can hear," I smiled.

"Good," he said. Suddenly he was on his feet, me in his arms. Bridal style, he carried me up the stairs, "Can't stand the smell of them," he smirked.

"Jacob Black, that's not very nice." I said.

"Scarlett Swan," he said as we reached my room. He set me on my bed before he laid next to me, "I love you," he said quietly. I could see then the sixteen year old boy in his eyes, even though he looked, acted and felt like a 25 year old.

"I love you too, Jake, I always have…just in different ways," I explained. I yawned, not realizing that we'd just spent almost two hours talking, it was now 2am and I was tired.

"Go to sleep," he urged, "I can leave-" he began.

"No!" I whispered urgently. Then blushed at the sound of my own voice. He just grinned triumphantly, "Stay. I might get cold."

He smirked, "I can do that."

"………Forever?"

"Forever."


	2. The Day After

[Part Two to "Jacob Imprinted"]

"_Jacob- still wearing just the same black cut-off sweats he'd worn last night- was stretched diagonally across the double bed that took up all of his room but a few inches around the edges. Even on a slant, it wasn't long enough; his feet hung off the one end and his head off the other. He was fast asleep, snoring lightly with his mouth hanging open. The sounds of the door hadn't even made him twitch."_

Sighing, I walked forward and then slowly shut the door behind me again. He still did not move. I smiled lightly. Remembering the night before could only make me smile. It only took me two steps to reach the end of his bed due to the closet he had as a room. I looked at him for a good, long moment before I crawled into the bed with him. On the sides there was just enough room for me to squeeze in and hug to his side.

For the first time he moved more than just a twitch in his sleep. I felt his warm arm shift position and drape over my side to pull me closer to him. I kissed his chest and I saw one of his eyes peek open to look at me, "Good morning," he said, his mouth unhinging to release a yawn.

"Good afternoon," I corrected, looking up at him. The arm that was not around me stretched out to accompany his yawn, and the whole bed shifted as he rolled to engulf me in both of his arms.

"What time is it?" he asked, closing his eyes again as his chin rested atop my head.

"2 o'clock," I informed him. "What time did you leave my room?" I inquired right back.

"About 5," he admitted, "I knew I should have been here when my dad got up," he explained. His eyes opened again and he looked down at me. "Miss me?" the cocky grin crossed his features and I laughed.

"Maybe a little," I replied. His arms squeezed me into a hug and I let out a groan, "Can't….breath…." I gasped, half-laughing in the process. The weight of the hug released and he continued to laugh, "What's Charlie up to today?" he asked. I knew he was only fishing for how long I'd be there, with him, that day.

"Work. Then probably watching the game," I explained, "So I'm pretty much on my own. I've been trying to make plans…" I drew out the word 'trying' to make it sound like I'd already contacted a bunch of other people, but in reality, Charlie was the only other human I'd had contact with today.

"Emily wants to meet you," he said quickly, "And Quil has Claire today," he said, as if trying to give me reasons to stay, even though he was reason enough.

"Alright, I now have plans," I said, looking up into his eyes.

"Now you do," he repeated before planting a soft kiss on my lips.

I still couldn't believe he imprinted on _me._ And that he was _mine…_

_Forever._


End file.
